swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Mównica/@comment-26886345-20160524185516
Do Mustafara: Od wielu miesięcy na to czekałem. Dziś zdementuję wszystkie twe oskarżenia pod moim adresem. Zakończę też tą twoję agresję przeciwko mnie, bo raz na zawsze udowodnię wszystkim kim jesteś. Zacznijmy od tego iż założyłeś Konfederację Przeciwko Reżimowi Komandora Flaja. Poniżej przeczytasz moją odpowiedź na listę "powodów". 1. "prowadzenie wojen" - definicję wojny możesz przeczytać w punkcie 14, który jest do złudzenia podobny do tego. Wojna to Konflikt zbrojny, a nie jakaś kłótnia. Naucz się tego. 2. "kopiowanie pomysłów, do czego sam się przyznał" - o jakie kopiowanie pomysłów chodzi? O Reformę Flyowską? Czy może o szablon autor? Bo na temat obu tych rzeczy już się wypowiadałem zarówno ja, jak i administracja Arkanii. A i jeszcze jedno: mój cytat Chętnie bym zerznal ale Silver był pierwszy jest wypowiedziany w sarkazmie. 3. "niestosowanie się do zaleceń adminów" - no tak. Admini są święci i trzeba się ich słuchać choćby kazaliby i arszenik połknąć. Poza tym nie za bardzo wiem o jakie zalecenia ci chodzi. Może o te dotyczące spójnego fanonu? Słuchałem ich i przez to zniszczyłem własny fanon. Innych zaleceń nie było. 4. "natręctwo" - Tak natręctwo to ZUO!!!! Natręctwo to sytuacja jak prosisz admina o to by twój fanon znalazł się w tzw. spójnym fanonie, a admin się nie zgadza "bo tak" (cytat Mustafara w cudzysłowie). No bo w końcu jak spełniłem miliard zaleceń Mustafara (dzięki którym moja fikcja miała być w spójnym fanonie) to dowiedziałem się, że i tak Imperium (tytuł mojego fanonu) nie trafi do spójnego fanonu. Poza tym ten punkt został chyba powtórzony w punkcie 17. 5. "ataki na innych userów" - czekaj. Czekaj. Za nim zdementuję to oskarżenie to zapytam się o jedno. Czy to oskarżenie nie zostało powtórzone w wersji bardziej konkretnej w podpunkcie 6? 6. "przyznał się do zabicia pika, i mówił, że teraz kolej na giala" - Gdy to napisałem, że zabiłem Pika chciałem zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mustafara. 7. "tworzenie fanonu powiązanego z innym fanonem bez zgody autora" - zgody nie otrzymałem, bo autor był nieaktywny od miesiąca. Zostawiłem mu nawet na tablicy pytanie czy sie zgadza, na co nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi po upływie tygodnia ze sporym hakiem, dlatego uznałem, że mogę użyć postaci. 8. "spamowanie" - czy ten rzekomy spam nie został już napisany w podpunktach 9 i 11? Jeśli "Nie" to mam rozumieć, że ten spam to wielokrotnie powtarzane "podłości jakich nieznała historia ludzkości"? Domyślam się iż chodzi o te spamy na PW. Po pierwsze te spamy to były pytania takie jak: "czy dostanę odpowiedź?" albo "jesteś na czacie?". O ile to drugie pytanie ma trochę mniej sensu to pierwsze ma już go trochę więcej. Po drugie czy jak nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie i to po dłuższym czasie chyba można się spytać o otrzymanie opdowiedzi. Zwłaszcza jeśli osoba, z którą sie rozmawia nie ma napisu "Zaraz wracam". 9. "zaśmiecanie tablicy" - oskarżenie to powinno mieć dopisek "... zaproszeniami na czat". Ale powiedz Mustafarze ile razy ty zostawiasz na wszytkich tablicach wiadomości z zaproszeniami. Pewnie więcej niż ja wtedy na Fanonpedii. Daruj sobie ogólniki Mustafar. Świat chce konkretów. 10. "terroryzowanie wiki" - terroryzowanie wiki. Ciekawy termin, który może oznaczać iż groziłem, że wysadzę się w powietrze. Chociaż to ty Mustafarze terroryzujesz Fanonpedię. Przykład: Dałeś Revaisowi bana na czat za to, że popierał aborcję co było sprzeczne z twoimi poglądami. Ja natomiast nie banowalem nikogo za jego poglądy. Ty w ogóle zakazałeś popierania aborcji. I co tu jest terroryzmem? 11. "tworzenie stubów bez kategorii" - po pierwsze stuby te kategorie miały. Po drugie ToU zezwala na tworzenie artykułów, a stuby to też artykuły. Po trzecie wasz Regulamin nie zakazuje tworzenia stubów. Po czwarte stuby są złe jak nie są poszerzane, ale na litość boską jak mogę poszerzyć stuby gdy jestem ZBANOWANY? 12. "umieszczanie w swoim fanonie postaci o nickach userów najprawdopodobniej w celu #obrazy" - jeśli ktoś sie przyjrzy tym postaciom to dostrzeże, że są to fajne postaci i pozytywne. Umieściłem te postaci w fanonie, bo chciałem tym userom zrobić prezent. 13. "używanie innych kont podczas banu" - po pierwsze te konta miałem od dawna. Po drugie Terrordaktyl chciał usunąć jeden z moich artykułów za to, że pojawiło sie tam słowo "planety", które wg. niego miało oznaczać wszystkie planety w fanonie. Żeby nie stracić tego artykułu, nad którym trochę pracowałem, postanowiłem użyć jednego z kont by poprawić ten "błąd". Czy ty, gdy byłbyś zbanowany, a twój artykuł jest zagrożony kasacją to nie interweniowałbyś, żeby ocalić ten artykuł? 14. "publiczne wojny ze swoim patologicznym kuzynem" - Wojny? Cz do wojny doszło? Definicja "wojny" na Wikipedii brzmi tak: "Wojna (ang. war, fr. guerre, niem. Krieg, hiszp. guerra, łac. bellum) – zorganizowany konflikt zbrojny między państwami, narodami lub grupami etnicznymi i społecznymi.". Czy to był konflikt zbrojny? Nie. To był tylko szereg kłótni na czacie. A czy sprzeczać się nie wolno? Poza tym to kuzyn mnie atakował, a nie ja jego. 15. "kłamanie" - możesz choć raz z łaski swojej napisać konkrety? Nie wiem o jakie kłamstwa czy wprowadzania w błąd ci chodzi ale ja nic takiego nie pamiętam. Nawet nie napisałeś kogo okłamywałem, w jakiej sprawie i kiedy. 16. "celowe wprowadzanie w błąd" - czy celowe wprowadzenie w błąd to nie to samo co kłamanie? Na litość boską zamiast dublować powody napisane synonimami mógłbyś skupić sie na wypisywaniem faktów (bez ich zbędnego podwajania). 17. "naciskanie na robienie czegoś" - chodzi ci zapewne o to jak prosiłem Terrora o zrobienie Mocsa? Było tak, że administrator Terrordaktyl powiedział mi na czacie, że jutro mi da zdjęcie Mocsa zbudowanego wg. moich zaleceń. Oczywiście mimo upływu ponad tygodnia nie otrzymałem zdjęcia tylko garść odganiających odpowiedzi. 18. "ośmieszanie Fanonpedii" - ciekawe jak Mustafarze. Nigdy publicznie ani na Fanonpedii ani na Arkanii nie obrażałem twojej Wiki. Za to ty Mustfarze masz na porządku dziennym to, że obrażasz Arkanię. 19. "częste skargi" - i tu się pojawia problem. To oskarżenie jest po pierwsze ogólnikowe tj. nie zawiera nawet stwierdzenia na jaki typ zachowania się uskarżano, nie ma też napisane kto się uskarżał, ani jak często to było. Jedni mogą myślec, że "często" to jedna skarga na tydzień. Inni natomiast mogą myśleć, że jedna na dzień. Jeszcze inni, że jedna na miesiąc. Naprawdę Mustafarze to jest mało konkretny argument. 20. "przeinaczanie innych nicków, też pewnie celowe" - przeinaczanie zdecydowanie było celowe, bo ja zły Flaj tak szybko piszę, że robię błędy takie jak zamiana "Mustafar" na "Mustfar". Tak. Napewno usunięcie jednej litery to idealny powód do bana. Do tej listy załączyłeś link z podpisem "+ wszystko zrzynanie stąd". Link prowadził do reformy Flyowskiej, w której już dawno ustalano, że to są projekty z wiki innych niż Fanonpedia czy Arkania. Podsumuwując na twojej liście raz wypisujesz jedno oskarżenie, a potem je powielasz z użyciem synonimów. Oskarżenia ograniczają się do ogólników i braku konkretów. W ten sposób możesz jedną sytuację przedstwiać ogólnikowo jako wiele różnych. Skoro zdementowałem twoje powody to KPRKF nie ma prawa istnieć. Skoro już zdementowałem twoją ofensywę to przejdźmy do mojej ofensywy. Lista twoich zbrodni: #Tworzenie obrażających mnie i Arkanię blogów na Fanonpedii. #"Akcja:Zasmuć Flaja" chodziło w niej o to, że klikało się guzik na ekranie z napisem "Zasmuć Flaja". Potem wyświetlał sie napis "Flaj zasmucony". Następnie zachęcałeś do ustawienia sobie avka wyglądającego jak mój skreślony avatar. #Ataki na Pana Pierniczka, którego wiele razy wysmiewaleś na czacie lub w swoich blogach. #Skasowanie mojego artykułu o pewnym oddziale za to iż nie zezwoliłeś na imię (konkretnie Patryk) jednego z członków. #Wyciąganie sprawy Arkanii i Fanonpedii na Centrum Społeczności #"Łapanki" na Fanonpedii czyli banowanie na długi czas losowych użytkowników. #Wielokrotne pokazywanie listy moich rzekomych zbrodni, którą podawałeś jako przyczyny założenia Konfederacji Przeciwko Mnie #Wpisanie Revaisa bez jego zgody na listę członków Konfederacji #Banowanie za popieranie aborcji #Robienie pseudowojenek #Liczne ataki na czat Arkanii, w celu powiedzenia, że "zabijesz się marchwią" lub "precz z komuną" albo "oj ty mój ptaszku" albo "nikt cię nie lubi" albo "na górze kwiatki, na dole Flaj" i inne tego samego pokroju treści. #Sprawa kłamstwa. Jakiś tydzień temu napisałeś mi na czacie Arkanii, że "wzywają mnie na CS w sprawach technicznych". Jak wszedłem na czat CS to dostałem informacje od Mustafara, że tęskni za "naszymi rozmowami na czacie CS o Imperium Arkanii". Spytałem się helperów czy wzywali mnie na czat ws. technicznych to mi odpowiedzieli, że "Mustafar spamował cały czas swoim odliczaniem do momentu mojego wejścia na czat Centrum" i "wcale nie wzywali mnie ws. technicznych". #Banowanie mnie na Fanonpedii z byle powodu. #Oczernianie mnie na Fanonpedii, CS i Arkanii. Skutkiem tego na tej ostatniej było zniszczenie mojej pozytywnej relacji z niektórymi użytkownikami. #Robienie pseudo-debat mających miejsce na własnym czacie Mustafara. #Przywlaszczanie sobie mojego fanonu mimo wydziedziczenia Mustafara. #Banowanie różnych użytkowników za "bycie z Arkanii". #Regulamin łamiący ToU. Jak to jest możliwe by w Regulaminie była taka rzecz w stylu "Nie chcesz być edytorem tej wiki to nie możesz skomentować bloga" i "Opuszczasz Fanonpedię to nie można usunąć z niej twoich artykułów nawet jak o to poprosisz i odznaczysz je odpowiednim szablonem" #"Papugacja" - termin, który zakłada iż wszystko co Fanonpedia bierze jest oryginalne. Jednak jeśli już coś Arkania bierze i jest podobne do tego z Fanonpedii samą nazwą. #Nazywanie stuba z infoboxem, szablonami opdowiednimi, nagłówkami i kategoriami "Stubem bez kategorii" #Wybieranie sobie kozła ofiarnego. Raz mnie, a raz całą wiki, której jedyną winą jest to, że na niej edytuje. #Poproszenie mnie o wpisanie do mojego CSS na Fanonpedii komendy { display; none} czy jakąś taką. Skutek: Fanonpedia to dla mnie biały ekran. Mustafar mówił, że będę miał dzięki temu świąteczną wersje Fanonpedii. #indoktrynowanie znajomych m.in. WojtkaNinjyZX. Ciekawy jest fakt, że Wojtek najpierw mnie nie lubił i wypowiadał sie nie miło na mój temat, ale jak się poznaliśmy to już mnie polubił To koniec Mustafarze. Ty doprowadzasz ludzi to potwornego stanu. Tęsknię za Mustafarem z Ossusa. Tamten był dla mnie miły, pomagał mi i popierał moje różne projekty na Ossusie. Teraz patrzę i widzę Mustafara, który jest sadystyczny, atakuje mnie gdy tylko nadaży się okazja i reaguje na każdy mój projekt na Arkanii papugacją. Temu Mustafarowi z Fanonpedii nie wybaczę tego co zrobił. Ten Mustafar mnie nazwał "zdradzieckim" za to, że opuściłem Fanonpedię na rzecz Arkanii. Nie mam może uprawnień by dać ci bana na Arkanię, ale mam coś potężniejszego. Za jakiś czas dowiesz sie co. Do Archiwistów Arkanii: Macie prosty dowód mimo mojego dziesięciodniowego opuszczenia Arkanii Mustafar nie zostawił tej wiki. Fanonpedia nigdy nie zostawi Biblioteki Arkanii w spokoju. Widząc to powracam do was i mam gdzieś komentarze apropos tego, że jednak was nie opuściłem. Dzisiaj zrobię tylko pare edycji, a moja właściwa aktywność rozpocznie sie w czerwcu. Do Superszyma: Dzięki ci za zachętę do edytowania na Arkanii. Współczuje ci twoich ciężkich dni. P.S. To nie jest żadne wypowiedzenie wojny. To tylko moja wiadomość.